Die dunkle Seite des Mondes
by Rock'n'Roll Tragedy
Summary: Er, der von Sirius’ Musik sonst keine Ahnung hat, muss nur diese eine Zeile hören, das Treffen auf der dunklen Seite des Mondes, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.


**Die dunkle Seite des Mondes**

- Oneshot -

**Zusammenfassung: **_Er, der von Sirius' Musik sonst keine Ahnung hat, muss nur diese eine Zeile hören, das Treffen auf der dunklen Seite des Mondes, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt._

**Disclaimer: **Hund und Wolf gehören mir leider nicht. Obwohl's natürlich schön wäre. Auch das zitierte Lied stammt nicht von mir (ebenfalls schade), sondern wurde von Pink Floyd geschrieben. Selbst der Titel ist nur eine Übersetzung des Albumtitels „The Dark Side Of The Moon". Für das „Memme" bedanke ich mich recht herzlich bei PennyLane fürs Ausleihen (habe ich überhaupt etwas selbst gemacht?).

**Warning: **Slash

**Vorinformation:** Roger Waters war Songwriter und u.a. Sänger der Rockgruppe Pink Floyd, die im Jahre 1973 mit ihrem Album „The Dark Side Of The Moon" ihren kommerziell größten Erfolg feierten. Das hier zitierte Lied heißt „Brain Damage".

**Musikempfehlung: **Pink Floyd – Brain Damage

**AN: **Ich bedanke mich vielmals bei jettie für großartige Beta-Arbeit! Und wieder mal bei PennyLane für Selbstbewusstseinsschübe

Kommentare sind immer gerne gesehen…

Remus' Finger sind rot und kalt und tun weh, als er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel kramt. Es ist schon März und eigentlich könnte man zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Jahres mehr erwarten als die paar mickrigen Grade über null, findet er. Mit zitternden Händen schließt er die Tür auf und tritt in den schwach beleuchteten, aber immerhin warmen Flur. Die Finger, die die abgenutzte, braune Ledertasche umklammern, fühlen sich taub an, erfroren und er fragt sich, ob er loslassen kann. Diesen Tragriemen, seine Hoffnungen, seine Zuversicht. Zumindest die Tasche liegt im Bereich des Möglichen.

Remus schließt die Tür hinter sich und legt das, was er loslassen _kann_, behutsam auf den Boden. Er wird sie wieder mitnehmen, das nächste Mal, sollte er seine Hoffnung und Zuversicht nicht aufgeben können, weil dies alles ist, was er hat. Hoffnung und Zuversicht und ein paar entscheidende Dokumente. Abschlusszeugnis, Lebenslauf, Empfehlungen…. Registrierungsnachweis, der den zukunftszerstörenden Stempel des Ministeriums trägt. Dies ist es, was alles in den Schatten stellt; was das wohlwollende Lächeln des Arbeitgebers nach dem Erblicken der acht Ohnegleichen verschwinden lässt. Dies ist es, was ihm eine Anstellung unmöglich macht. Nein, nicht unmöglich, korrigiert Remus, nur schwierig. Er ist noch nicht bereit, die Hoffnung und die Zuversicht endgültig loszulassen.

Langsam geht er den schmalen Flur entlang, er will in die kleine Küche, um sich einen Tee zu kochen um die Kälte in seinen Händen und seinem Herzen zu vertreiben. Kurz bevor er die Tür öffnet, hält er inne. Er kennt die Melodie, er kennt das Lied, das durch das dünne Holz deutlich zu vernehmen ist, obwohl er es erst einmal in seinem Leben gehört hat. Er, der von Sirius' Musik sonst keine Ahnung hat, muss nur diese eine Textzeile hören, das Treffen auf der dunklen Seite des Mondes, um zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.

„_Sirius, was tust du da?" Remus erhebt die Stimme, um über die ohrenbetäubend laute Pink Floyd Musik noch vernommen zu werden, die durch den Schlafsaal dröhnt._

„_Was? Das?", fragt er und streckt ihm seine rote Hand entgegen. Blutrot, wie Remus mit Schrecken feststellt._

„_Ja, genau das." Sirius zuckt mit den Schultern._

„_Entspannen."_

„_Entspannen? Verflucht, du blutest."_

„_Eben." Er greift nach der Rasierklinge, die neben ihm auf dem Boden liegt. Wahrscheinlich hat er sie aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht mitgenommen._

„_Hör auf damit, bitte", fleht Remus verzweifelt. „So etwas tut man nicht, um sich zu entspannen." Er sieht Sirius zögern._

„_Du hast Recht", gibt er zu, lässt die Klinge klirrend auf den Steinboden fallen und lehnt den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an den Bettpfosten in seinem Rücken. __„So etwas machen Verrückte."_

The lunatic is in my head.  
You raise the blade, you make the change

„_Hey!", sagt Remus scharf und lässt sich neben ihm fallen. „Du bist nicht verrückt."_

„_Nein." Sirius schweigt kurz. „Aber ein Arschloch."_

_Remus sieht ihn an, das blasse Gesicht, die nachtschwarzen Haare, die Tränen aus Tinte auf seine Haut legen. Und er hofft auf einen Blick aus diesen grauen Augen, auf das Rumtreiberstrahlen oder das spöttische Funkeln. Auf etwas, das er kennt, das ihm vertraut ist. Auf etwas, das Sirius ist. Doch nichts geschieht._

„_Was ist passiert?", fragt er zögerlich, als er es nicht mehr aushält, schweigend neben seinem Freund zu sitzen und nur von Roger Waters' Stimme überspült zu werden, der etwas singt von Verrücktsein und einer dunklen Seite des Mondes, auf der Remus gerne leben würde. Die dunkle Seite kennt keinen Vollmond._

„_Wer sagt, dass etwas passiert ist?"_

„_Verflucht, hältst du mich für komplett bescheuert?"_

_Fast erwartet Remus, ein spöttisches, scherzhaftes ‚Ja' zu hören, aber es bleibt aus. Stattdessen schlingt Sirius die Arme um sich und legt den Kopf auf die Knie._

„_Regulus", weht seine gedämpfte Stimme durch den Raum. „Regulus hasst mich."_

„_Oh", macht Remus, weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll. Er hat weder viel Übung noch viel Talent im Trösten und Sirius Black so zu sehen, verzweifelt und offensichtlich verwirrt, bringt ihn durcheinander und macht ihn hilflos. Sirius ist strahlend und scherzend und arrogant, in Remus' Vorstellung, und nur ab und zu hat er einen traurigen Ausdruck in den grauen Augen, dunkel, wie drohende Gewitterwolken._

„_Warum hasst er dich?", traut er sich nach einiger Zeit zu fragen. Unendlich langsam dreht Sirius den Kopf, bis er ihn ansieht._

„_Weil ich ein Gryffindor bin", antwortet er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme und einem gewaltigen Sturm in den Augen. „Weil er in Slytherin ist. Ich… ach, verflucht!" Er wischt sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht, ehe er weiterspricht._

„_Ich… ich hab mitbekommen, wie sie ihn gequält haben, die Slytherins", berichtet er mit so einem verletzten Unterton, als wäre er selbst das Opfer gewesen. „Sie haben ihn gefragt, warum er nicht in Gryffindor ist, wie sein Blutsverräterbruder. Ich bin dazwischen gegangen." Er holt tief Luft und senkt den Blick, ehe er weiterspricht. „Das war das Schlimmste, was ich machen konnte, hat er mir im Nachhinein mehr als deutlich klargemacht. Die Schlangen denken, ich wäre ihm… wichtig." Seine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern, als er fortfährt und Remus muss sich anstrengen, ihn über der Musik zu verstehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ist er dankbar für das Wolfsgehör._

„_Er hat mich angeschrieen, gesagt, ich solle mich nie wieder in irgendetwas einmischen. Und dass er mich hasst. Aber er… er ist doch mein Bruder. Ich muss auf ihn aufpassen!" Sirius sinkt in sich zusammen und schlingt die Arme noch fester um seinen Körper._

_Behutsam, fast als befürchte er, Sirius würde weglaufen oder um sich schlagen, streckt Remus die Hand aus und berührt ihn sacht an der verkrampften Schulter. Verzweifelt ringt er nach Worten, tröstenden, beruhigenden, aufmunternden Worten, aber sie wollen nicht kommen._

„_Regulus… Regulus ist alt genug um… um auf sich selbst aufzupassen", sagt er in einem vorsichtigen Versuch und würde die Worte am liebsten wieder aus der Luft fangen, in der sie unbeantwortet stehen und auf die endgültige Vernichtung warten. Alles falsch, alles falsch, alles…_

„_Halt die Klappe", knurrt Sirius und dreht den Kopf zur Seite._

…_falsch._

„_Okay!", erwidert Remus schnell und nimmt die Hand weg. „Okay." _

„_Willst du wissen, warum ich das hier getan habe?", fragt Sirius und streckt ihm den Arm entgegen, der blutig ist, von der Schnittwunde. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fährt er fort: „Ich wollte wissen, ob ich schwarzes Blut habe."_

„_Schwarzes Blut? Was für ein Schwachsinn!"_

_Sirius nickt und schweigt und eine Zeit lang überlässt Remus Roger Waters das Reden und hofft, dass er für ihn die richtigen Worte findet oder zumindest einen Weg, Sirius wieder Sirius sein zu lassen. Der wippt im Takt der Musik apathisch vor und zurück, die Arme um sich geschlungen und sieht so verloren aus, dass Remus eher aus Reflex handelt als aus Überzeugung, als er näher rutscht und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legt, vorsichtig, und bereit, ihn jeden Moment wieder zurückzuziehen. Doch Sirius lässt es sich gefallen. Er legt seinen Kopf an Remus' Schulter und murmelt:_

„_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon."_

Remus ist sich nicht sicher, ob Sirius in der Küche sitzt oder diese Person, die vor acht Jahren verzweifelt an dem Bettpfosten gehockt hat, in seinen Armen. Denn Sirius hat das Pink Floyd Album aus seiner umfangreichen Plattensammlung verbannt, soweit er weiß. Und er fragt sich, ob er es aushalten kann, hineinzugehen mit seiner Hoffnung und seiner Zuversicht, die für einen Mann schon viel zu knapp bemessen ist und für zwei nicht reicht. Aber er sieht Sirius vor sich mit den klaren Augen, die funkeln und strahlen in einem warmen Grau und er will nicht, dass ein Gewitter sie verdeckt.

Behutsam drückt er die Klinke hinunter. Blaugraue Rauchschwaden schlagen ihm entgegen und ein Gestank nach Zigarette, der den Wolf heulen lässt. Sirius sitzt am Tisch, die Beine angezogen auf dem Stuhl, seine langen Arme umschlingen die Knie in einem Versuch, sich selbst vor dem Schrecken der Welt zu schützen. Ein überfüllter Aschenbecher und eine große Flasche, halbvoll, mit bernsteinfarbenem Feuerwhisky stehen vor ihm, Zeugen seiner Verzweiflung und seiner Trauer.

„Hey", sagt Remus. Er erwartet keine Antwort und deswegen bleibt ihm eine Enttäuschung erspart. Mit großen Schritten durchquert er den Raum und öffnet das Fenster, ehe er sich seinem Freund gegenüber niederlässt. Sirius nimmt die Füße vom Stuhl, stützt seine Arme auf den Tisch und legt den Kopf in die Hände. Remus schweigt und spielt mit dem Saum seines Umhangs, der löchrig ist, staubig und der von vergangenen Tagen erzählt, die nicht unbedingt perfekt waren, aber besser. Ohne einen Sirius mit Gewitterwolkenaugen. Ohne ein Lied von der dunklen Seite des Mondes. Ohne einen Remus, der nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, weil er nie gelernt hat, zu trösten.

Irgendwann erinnert er sich daran, dass er einen Tee trinken wollte. Vielleicht hilft der ihm dabei, den Mut aufzubringen, für ein Gespräch mit dieser Person, die am Tisch sitzt und schweigt und seinem Freund nur entfernt ähnelt. Remus steht im gleichen Moment auf, in dem Sirius mit zitternden Händen nach dem Päckchen Zigaretten greift, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt. Eine letzte ist noch da. Er nimmt das Feuerzeug, dreht an dem Rad, bis eine kleine Flamme aufleuchtet. Er starrt sie an, hält dann den Finger ins Feuer und wartet.

„Was tust du da?", fragt Remus scharf und macht einen Schritt in seine Richtung.

„Aua." Sirius zieht den Finger zurück. „Heiß."

„Natürlich. Es ist Feuer."

„Ich dachte, ich spür's nicht", murmelt er und betrachtet seine gerötete Haut. „Ich hab' nichts gespürt, damals." Vorsichtig fährt er über die helle Narbe auf seinem Unterarm. „Fast nichts." Er dreht sich zu Remus um und sieht ihn an, etwas Kindliches liegt in seinem Blick. So, als würde er um Trost bitten, nachdem er sich verletzt hat, ohne zu wissen, dass es falsch ist, was er tut.

Remus wendet sich ab, erträgt diesen Ausruck in Sirius' Augen nicht länger, weil er ihn hilflos macht. Weil er nicht weiß, was er sagen kann oder soll, damit Sirius wieder Sirius ist. Er geht hinüber zum Herd und stellt einen Topf gefüllt mit Wasser auf die Platte, während Sirius das Feuerzeug erneut anzündet. Blaugraue Rauchschwaden steigen auf.

„Auch mal?", bietet er an und seine Stimme klingt rau und kratzig. Er hält Remus seine Zigarette hin. Zögerlich greift er zu und dreht die Kippe zwischen seinen Fingern. Eigentlich mag er seine Lunge und eigentlich regt er sich über die Raucherei auf. Aber uneigentlich, denkt er, ist heute ein beschissener Tag mit einer Jobabsage, einem Remus ohne Worte, einem Lied über die dunkle Seite des Mondes und Gewitterwolkenaugen und da kann man alle Eigentlichs außer Acht lassen.

Er hustet, als der Rauch seinen Mund füllt und erntet ein tonloses „Memme" dafür, bevor er die Zigarette zurückgibt und denkt, dass eine Teesucht wahrscheinlich gesünder ist als diese ständige Qualmerei.

„Er ist tot", sagt Sirius dumpf und pustet den Rauch aus.

Remus wendet sich von seiner Teetasse ab, in die er gerade einen Beutel gehängt hat, und sieht ihn an. Er muss gar nicht nachfragen, um wen es sich handelt.

„Das tut mir Leid", flüstert er. Sirius nickt und sieht aus dem Fenster, sein Blick geht ins Leere.

„Ich habe ihn vernachlässigt", murmelt er, als Remus sich mit seiner Teetasse an den Tisch setzt. „Ich habe ihn allein gelassen." Er drückt die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, gröber und härter als nötig.

„Du konntest nichts tun. Er hat sich entschieden."

Sirius nickt erneut, wischt sich über die Augen und greift nach dem Feuerwhisky.

„Auch?", fragt er. Remus hält ihm die Tasse hin und bekommt eine ordentliche Portion des hochprozentigen Alkohols in seinen Tee, weil Sirius' Hände so zittern.

„Mein Leben ist die Hölle", verkündet der nach einem langen, tiefen Schluck. Remus rührt in seinem Tee, während sein Freund die Flasche erneut ansetzt. „Die absolute Hölle."

„Willkommen im Club", sagt Remus bitter, trinkt und verbrennt sich die Lippen.

„Wo ist dein Leben bitte die Hölle?", will Sirius verächtlich wissen. Remus ist sich nicht sicher, ob er darauf wirklich eine Antwort erwartet und er bleibt nur ruhig, weil er weiß, dass es der Alkohol ist, der die Zunge seines Freundes spitz und verletzend werden lässt.

„Ich werde einmal im Monat zu einem Monster und bekomme deshalb keinen Job?"

„Ach das" Sirius macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist doch nicht die Hölle. Schon mal jemanden verloren, der dir wichtig ist? Zweimal?"

Plötzlich ist Remus auf den Beinen. Bilder von seiner Mutter, die das Zimmer verlässt, den Blick abgewandt, während er die Arme ausstreckt und ihr hinterher sieht, verletzt und traurig, weil er nicht versteht, warum sie abweisend zu ihm ist, bis ihn irgendwann die Erkenntnis einholt, dass es am Wolf liegt, an diesem verdammten, dämlichen Wolf.

„Sag das noch mal!"

„Was?", fragt Sirius und steht auf. „Dass dein Leben im Gegensatz zu meinem nicht die Hölle ist? Dass du den Wolf viel zu sehr dramatisierst und keine Ahnung hast, was es wirklich heißt…"

„Pads, ich warne dich", knurrt Moony und bemerkt den Wolf mehr als deutlich an der Oberfläche, zwei Tage vor Vollmond. „Nicht nur du hattest eine beschissene Kindheit…"

"Du hast geweint, weil deine Mum dich nicht umarmen wollte, stimmt's?" Remus schweigt darauf, sieht ihn nur an. „Armes Wölfchen. Meine hat mich geschlagen", spottet Sirius mit Verzweiflung in den grauen Augen. Remus atmet tief durch, versucht, ruhig zu bleiben. Spielt mit dem Gedanken, zu fliehen, vor diesem Mann, der nicht Sirius ist, aber es geht um Gewitterwolkenaugen. Er _kann _ihn nicht alleine lassen. Nicht nach all den Vollmondnächten, in denen er nicht allein sein musste. In denen ein Hund da war, der ihm geholfen hat, ihn bei Verstand gehalten hat, unermüdlich und zuverlässig.

Sirius muss seinen inneren Kampf bemerkt haben, denn er verzieht den Mund zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. „Komm schon, kleiner Wolf. Beiß mich!"

Ein unmenschliches Knurren entwischt Remus, als er vorspringt, auf Sirius zu, mit so viel Kraft, dass es sie zu Boden reißt. Die Fliesen sind kalt und hart, als er mit seinen Knien aufkommt und trotzdem zögert er nicht lange und drückt Sirius zu Boden, mit seinem ganzen Gewicht.

„Wer ist der Alpha?", knurrt er an Sirius' Ohr und presst dessen Handgelenke unerbittlich auf die kalten, harten Fliesen. Sirius stößt ein leises Winseln aus und bietet seine Kehle an, blasse Haut, verletzlich, schutzlos.

„Richtig", keucht Remus und lockert den Zugriff etwas. Seine Hände haben rote Striemen auf Sirius' Haut hinterlassen und es tut ihm schon wieder Leid, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hat über den Wolf.

„Moony", wispert Sirius und es klingt so hoffnungslos und armselig, dass Remus sich besorgt über ihn beugt. Was er sieht ist eine Verzweiflung in den Gewitterwolkenaugen, die nicht durch einen Arm um die Schulter vertrieben werden kann und weil er nicht weiß, wie man tröstet, senkt er die Lippen auf die von Sirius in einem verzweifelten Versuch, ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen. Er schmeckt Zigaretten und Feuerwhisky und trinkt von Sirius' Trauer, bis sie ihn selbst umfängt und nur noch heftiger vorantreibt, um sie beide vergessen zu lassen.

Remus weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als er sich aufsetzt. Seine Knie schmerzen auf dem kalten, harten Boden, Tränen, die nicht seine eigenen sind, kleben auf seinen Lippen und schmecken salzig, als er mit der Zunge drüberfährt. Sirius liegt mit geschlossenen Augen und wirrem, nachtschwarzem Haar auf den Fliesen, zerquetscht Remus' Finger mit seinen eigenen und tastet mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Zauberstab in der Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er richtet ihn auf den Plattenspieler; Remus hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er aufgehört hat zu spielen.

Und als die ersten Takte von Pink Floyds _Brain Damage_ erklingen, fragt er sich, wie oft er das Lied von der dunklen Seite des Mondes noch ertragen kann.

I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.


End file.
